Project 3 0
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] 15 tahun yang lalu tidak pernah terbesit didalam pikiran bahwa persahabatan mereka akan berubah menjadi seperti ini / "menurutku tidak ada yang terlalu sibuk. Siapapun itu orangnya di dunia ini. Ini semua tentang prioritas. Jika mereka memang mengaku tidak bisa, itu berarti kita bukanlah prioritasnya" / [sehun-chanyeol-yixing-baekhyun/friendship]


**Project 3.0**

 **Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Zhang Yixing**

 **Friendship, AU**

 **K-T**

* * *

 _36 months, thanks guys!_

* * *

Cuaca Seoul pagi ini rasanya tidak begitu baik. Tetes demi tetes air terus membasahi jalanan yang dipadati oleh banyak kendaraan dan juga para pejalan kaki yang sibuk berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Sepertinya rencana berjalan santai mereka kembali gagal hari ini.

Tidak begitu jauh dari sana, sebuah gedung bertingkat 50 seakan akan membelah langit mendung berwarna keabuan itu. Bulir bulir air kian memenuhi setiap kaca yang ada disetiap sisi gedung tanpa pengecualian. Termasuk beberapa kaca yang berjejer rapi di lantai teratas.

Oh Sehun mengetuk ngetukan handphone silvernya dengan tempo cukup pelan kearah mejanya yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa gadget mewah. Dari tatapannya, terlihat bahwa ia sedang gusar. Berkali kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendecak. Waktunya tidak lagi banyak, tidak banyak seperti waktu waktu yang telah terbuang sia sia di hari hari yang lalu seperti sebuah confetti yang diterbangkan begitu saja.

Tiba tiba handphonenya bergetar disertai layarnya yang menyala secara tiba tiba. Membuatnya hampir saja terlonjak.

Tetapi nyatanya disana hanya ada reminder tentang schedulenya yang memuakan. Mungkin di hari hari sebelumnya reminder akan membuatnya segera bersiap siap. Sikapnya yang begitu perfeksionis terutama dihadapan orang orang yang menurutnya cukup penting menuntutnya untuk berlaku demekian tetapi sayangnya kali ini Sehun tidak membutuhkannya, sebab bukan itu yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

Pikirannya menerawang. Tidak mungkin kan mereka melupakannya? Atau lebih tepatnya tidak boleh, Sehun tidak akan mengizinkan mereka untuk melupakan tanggal berharga itu.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat ia terpaksa menghentikan pikirannya sendiri. Disana berdiri sekertarisnya yang membawa beberapa kertas putih yang sudah dapat ditebak isinya.

"setengah jam lagi akan ada meeting dengan clien dari Jepang, direktur" ujarnya sebelum menunduk lalu kembali keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Menatap layar handphonenya dengan berat sebelum mengaktifkan mode mute.

 _Mungkin mereka juga sedang sibuk_

* * *

Menghipnotis adalah salah satu yang dapat menggambarkan betapa indahnya permainan piano yang dibawakan oleh Yixing. Ketika ia memencet tuts terakhirnya, sebuah suara tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi hall yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat dilaksanakannya konser ketiga Yixing di China.

"permainanmu selalu mengagumkan" ujarnya yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi penonton terdepan.

"terima kasih, mama. Tanpa mama aku juga tidak akan bisa seperti ini" Yixing mengulas senyuman terbaik kepada mamanya seperti biasa.

Sebelum ia harus melanjutkan kegiatan reharsalnya, laki laki berdarah China itu mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi tersimpan didalam kantong celana. Ia terkisap, sebuah notifikasi kecil dibagian terbawah begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Ia menggeser notifikasi terbawah yang ada di layar lalu mengetik beberapa password dan mulai memfokuskan diri untuk membaca pesan yang ada disana. Dari Oh Sehun alias si maknae yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa. Terkadang ia suka memikirkan bagaimana sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa begitu aktif dan meluangkan waktu hanya sekedar untuk membalas gurauan 3 orang lainnya di grup ketika jam kerjanya begitu padat dan terbilang sibuk.

 _Apakah kalian bisa meluangkan waktu lagi untuk 15 tahun?_

Senyuman kembali mengembang di bibirnya. Tetapi kali ini lebih terlihat sebagai senyuman miris. Memori lama yang sudah ia simpan dengan sangat baik itu kembali terputar dan menyayat hati secara perlahan, membiarkan si pemilik hati merasakan nyeri.

Rasanya waktu berputar begitu cepat. Membuatnya tidak sadar dengan perubahan perubahan kecil yang tidak begitu mencolok tetapi sangat bermakna.

Ia tidak menyadari pertanyaan _Jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu?_ Dan juga _Apakah kalian mempunyai waktu?_ Dapat berubah menjadi _Apakah kalian bisa meluangkan waktu lagi?_

Yixing mengangguk kecil dan mulai mengetik beberapa kata di sana.

 _Ya, tentu saja._

* * *

Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin lekat lekat. Siapapun yang melihatnya sudah pasti setuju bahwa wajahnya terlihat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Pekerjaanya membuatnya seperti ini, memaksanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berjam jam lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Jiwa remajanya seakan akan telah hilang dan lenyap dihancurkan oleh kerasnya kota London. Yah walaupun cita citanya memang telah terwujud, lihatlah kantung mata yang kini terlihat begitu nyata. Dimana pula semua tawanya yang dulu selalu melengkapinya?

Park Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat lalu menghebuskannya dengan asal.

"semuanya.. telah berubah" gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu.

Suasanya kamar yang dingin sedikit menusuk tulangnya. Membuat dirinya begitu merasa sepi dan sendirian. Rupanya bertahun tahun ia tinggal sendiri tidak mengubah satu hal yang ada didalam diri Chanyeol, ketidak sukaannya terhadap kesepian.

Ia suka sendiri, menghabiskan waktu seorang diri dan melakukan semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Tetapi tetap saja ia membenci perasaan sepi. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan, bukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sayangnya keadaan memaksanya untuk begitu.

Chanyeol baru saja memberingsut keatas kasurnya saat menyadari bahwa layar handphonenya menyala. Ia sedikit menerka nerka siapa yang mengirimkan pesan di tengah malam seperti ini.

Dan lelaki berdarah Korea yang menghabiskan tahun tahun terakhirnya di London itu baru menyadari bahwa yang ia dapatkan bukanlah pesan biasa melainkan sebuah talk dari sahabat lamanya.

 _Apakah kalian bisa meluangkan waktu lagi untuk 15 tahun?_

Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung tau apa yang anak ini maksud. 15 tahun. Sudah selama itu kah? Mungkin ia memang benar benar melupakan waktu.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengetik, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Meluangkan waktu sudah pasti untuk bertemu bukan? Dan itu berarti ia harus kembali ke Korea? Tentu ia merindukan negara kelahirannya tetapi apa ia akan siap?

 _Pasti akan ku usahakan. Sebutkan saja dimana._

* * *

"selamat pagi semuanya" ucapnya saat melewati kasir menuju ruangan bertuliskan staff only. Sudah agak lama ia tidak mengunjungi cafenya ini, kira kira satu dua setengah bulan yang lalu sebelum ia disibukan dengan jadwal latihan dan pentas musikalnya yang baru. Meski ia menyukai eyeliner karena membuat matanya terlihat lebih hidup, lama lama benda cair itu terasa melelahkan juga.

"selamat pagi juga, tuan Byun" jawab seorang perempuan yang berdiri dibalik rak kue dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Baekhyun membalas senyumannya. "sudah kubilang, jangan panggil dengan tuan. Panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Rasanya aku tua sekali jika dipanggil tuan"

Perempuan tadi hanya tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkuk maaf. Si pemain musikal hanya menepuk punggungnya lalu berlalu menuju kasir.

"hei Sunyoung nuna, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" tangan Baekhyun terentang lalu memeluk perempuan yang berdiri didepan kasir itu.

"Selamat datang lagi di Busan, aktor Byun! Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu? Jadwal musikalmu sudah selesai?"

"ya begitulah, sedikit melelahkan memang tetapi karena aku memang menyukainya jadi itu tidak begitu berat. Tinggal minggu ini dan semuanya selesai!"

"lalu aku akan mengambil cuti untuk jalan jalan. Kau akan mengizinkannya kan?" tanya Sunyoung sebelum tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

Indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu dan membuat ia dan Sunyoung sama sama diam.

"tunggu sebentar"

Baekhyun merogoh kantong jeansnya dan menemukan sebuah notifikasi baru dari talk. Lantas ia segera membukanya dan mulai membaca pesan disana.

 _Apakah kalian bisa meluangkan waktu lagi untuk 15 tahun?_

Ia mengerutkan dahinya lalu teringat apa maksud lima belas tahun yang sahabatnya –Sehun maksud. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa sudah selama itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yah sejak lima belah tahun yang lalu, anak yang paling tinggi memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan akhirnya bertemu dengan tiga teman barunya.

 _Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?_

* * *

Seandainya ia bisa meminta lebih, mungkin ia akan memintanya. Waktunya memang tidak banyak, begitu pula dengan mereka. Tetapi apakah mereka benar benar tidak bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit lagi?

Sehari bagaikan sepersekian detik. Semua penyesalan yang lalu sama sekali tidak akan bisa dibayar dengan sebuah pertemuan singkat yang memakan waktu satu hari. Sehun sendiri tidak tau jenis pertemuan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bisa saja satu hari dalam bertahun tahun ini dihabiskan dengan satu satu dari mereka memegang gadget dan sibuk dengan dunia masing masing. Atau disambut dengan kecanggungan aneh yang tidak pernah terbayangkan lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa berharap kemungkinan buruk itu tidak akan terjadi.

Malamnya yang sunyi dihabiskan dengan pikirannya yang menerawang.

Hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka sepakat akan menyewa sebuah penginapan kecil yang jauh dari kebisingan kota dan menghabiskan seharian penuh disana. Melakukan permainan kecil seperti UNO, playstation, 007 BANG, basket dan lainnya layaknya seorang anak SMA biasa.

Lalu hampir lima tahun juga mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari di Jepang. Meski harus dilewati dengan izin yang begitu ketat dari masing masing orang tua, akhirnya mereka berhasil merayakan sepuluh tahun bersama di negeri sakura itu. Sehun harus menahan tawanya kala mengingat Yixing yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang dibiarkan mengelilingi Shibuya sendirian dan berakhir dengan mereka bertiga harus membayar semua makanan yang ia habiskan.

Dan seminggu lagi kebersamaan itu akan terulang kembali. Meski mereka yang sekarang telah begitu berubah dari mereka lima tahun yang lalu apalagi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Sehun masih percaya bahwa persahabatan mereka tidak akan pernah berubah. Mereka tetaplah empat orang yang sama dengan empat sekawan yang ada saat mereka sekolah dasar tingkat akhir.

Tinggal satu minggu lagi, pikir Sehun sebelum menutup matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

 _Project 3.0, semoga berhasil._

* * *

Rencananya sudah tersusun rapi sejak jauh jauh hari. Begitu terjadwal dan tidak ada satupun yang sia sia. Tetapi dunia seakan akan menggantungkannya tanpa belas kasihan, membuat mereka harus menelan ludah kala melihat buah apel manis yang seharusnya dapat diraih dengan mudahnya terlanjur dirubungi oleh banyak semut. Tidak ada yang bilang rencana Sehun berantakan, tetapi terancam.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika dihari yang sama dengan cuti hari pertama Chanyeol, ia harus menghadiri meeting penting yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan. Sedangkang akibat kelalaian managernya yang lupa meletakan jadwal, Yixing terpaksa menghadiri sebuah acara dan membuatnya harus membatalkan penerbangan pagi ke Seoul. Terlalu kebetulan, sayangnya Sehun tidak mempercayai kebetulan.

Mungkin cuma Baekhyun yang bisa diharapkan. Ya Sehun harap anak itu tidak akan dibebani dengan masalah cafenya jadi rencananya tidak begitu hancur.

20:31

Sehun mengangkat beberapa box dengin isi yang berbeda beda kedalam garasi mobilnya. Jarak apartmentnya menuju bangunan konstruksi yang sudah tidak terpakai itu memang tidak memakan waktu yang begitu lama tetapi ia yang merangkai rencananya, ia yang menginginkan semuanya berjalan lancar dan sifat perfeksionisnya memaksanya begitu.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat manakala mobilnya mulai membelah kota. Kadang ia harus menahan senyumnya yang membuatnya seperti orang gila. Tentu saja ia senang meski kabar dua temannya masih entah bagaimana.

 _Kalian tidak mungkin lupa kan?_

* * *

Dua jam menuju berakhirnya tanggal 17 Juli dan disini hanya ada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Memang sih tidak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan mereka berempat harus datang dua jam sebelum tengah malam. Mereka dibebaskan soal itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya apa isi kotak itu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan malam.

"kau benar benar ingin tau?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum halus. Dia masih sama saja seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat musikal pertamanya empat tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya masih ceria dengan mata anak anjing yang lucu. Kalau saja orang lain melihat wajah Baekhyun sudah pasti mereka tidak menyangka bahwa laki laki imut ini pernah frustasi ingin bunuh diri hanya karena masalah kecil yang dapat diselesaikan dengan pikiran sehat dan logis.

"haha nanti akan kuberi tau, tunggu sampai mereka datang! Kuharap kalian menikmatinya" kalimat Baekhyun jelas jelas mengandung keceriaan. Tentu saja, hidupnya sudah bahagia sekarang. "baiklah, kita tunggu sebentar lagi"

Setengah jam telah terbuang begitu saja. Sehun melirik jam yang melilit ditangan kirinya dengan cemas.

 _Sebentar lagi mereka pasti sampai_

"aku juga khawatir tapi kita harus percaya. Kau tau sendiri mereka berdua tinggal di luar Korea sekarang. Kita harus mengerti, Hun"

Sehun mengulum sebuah senyuman meski tatapannya kosong menghadap gedung gedung yang begitu gemerlap dan jalan yang masih dipenuhi banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. "tentu saja. Mereka semua sibuk. Kita semua terlalu sibuk. Kalaupun aku tidak bisa mengerti, aku tetap saja tidak bisa memaksakannya"

"menurutku tidak ada yang terlalu sibuk. Siapapun itu orangnya di dunia ini. Ini semua tentang prioritas. Jika mereka memang mengaku tidak bisa, itu berarti kita bukanlah prioritasnya"

Tatapan Sehun memicing kala mendengar Baekhyun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"maksudmu..."

"aku tidak berkata kalau persahabatan kita bukanlah prioritas mereka, kok. Kau tau sendiri mereka sudah mengambil cuti sejak jauh hari juga tetapi halangan itu datang tiba tiba dan berusaha menghancurkan lima belas tahun kita yang berharga. Aku hanya menimpali kalimatmu, yah untuk pengetahuanmu juga siapa tau nanti kekasihmu dimasa depan mengaku sibuk hingga tidak mempunyai waktu untukmu" mereka berdua sama sama tertawa. Tidak mau kalah dengan bisingnya suara klakson dibawah sana.

"tuh lihat saja siapa yang datang."

Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan kacamata hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya sedang mengangkat koper dengan susah payah. Oh betapa rindu Sehun dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sahabatnya yang paling sibuk muncul di layar kaca.

"astaga, biar kubantu" si maknae bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari kecil menuju tangga dan membantu Yixing mengangkat kopernya. Mungkin seharusnya mereka tidak bertemu di tempat bertingkat tanpa lift seperti ini.

"Oh Sehun! Byun Baekhyun! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Yixing memeluk satu satu dari mereka dengan mata yang berseri seri. Oh bagaimana anak ini bisa mempunyai haters dengan mata seindah itu?

"yah sudah empat tahun ya? Kau semakin terkenal saja sekarang" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Yixing pelan. Masing masing pikiran memutar masa lalu mereka dimana mereka berdua sangat dekat sebab memiliki mimpi yang sama.

"terkenal apa? Diumur segini aku sudah tidak ada apa apanya dibanding para pendatang baru yang masih belia. Justru kau yang sedang berada dimasa keemasan" jawab Yixing. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum pecah dalam tawanya bersama Yixing.

"hei Sehun-ah, kau semakin dewasa sekarang. Sudah ada kekasih?"

"kurasa belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi atau beberapa bulan lagi atau malah tahun depan ya siapa yang tau"

"berhenti jual mahal, aku berani jamin siapapun orang yang kau suka tidak akan bisa menolakmu"

"jual mahal apa"

90 menit menjadi 900 detik. Batang hitung Chanyeol belum terlihat sama sekali sampai sekarang. Baekhyun, Yixing dan Sehun sudah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga kaleng cola dan percakapan kecil tentang hidup mereka masing masing. Tidak ada yang membosankan, mereka sepakat akan menggunakan waktu sebaik baiknya. Tetapi layaknya sebuah puzzle, mereka membutuhkan satu pasang lagi agar sempurna.

Lalu jam mengatakan bahwa waktu tinggal tersisa 10 menit lagi

"dimana Chanyeol?"

"aku yakin dia dalam perjalanan kesini"

"dia masih ingat tempat ini kan?"

"sudah kuberitau alamat lengkapnya bahkan aku mengirimkannya gambar tempat ini. Lagipula ada GPS"

Lalu jam kembali menyerukan ketika waktu hanya tersisa 5 menit sebelum pergantian tanggal

"aku sangsi dia ingat tempat ini"

"aku yakin"

"tunggu, yang pasti dia sudah sampai di Korea kan?"

"t-tunggu. Benar juga"

Hingga satu menit terakhir tiba. Harapan Sehun terkikis semakin kuat. Setidaknya Chanyeol pasti datang, mereka berempat akan menghabiskan lima belas tahun bersama.

"berapa detik lagi?"

"tidak tau aku tidak memasang timer!"

 _10 detik lagi_

"dimana Chanyeol?"

"dia pasti dalam perjalanan"

 _Tentu saja, aku berani taruhan soal itu._

"aku penasaran bagaimana besok kita mengelilingi Seoul seperti dulu lagi"

"aku juga! Pasti menyenangkan ditemani es krim stroberi yang lezat!"

 _Es krim yang sama seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu_

Hingga Sehun menunduk dan mengucapkan harapannya. Ia berharap mereka akan terus bersama. Ia berharap tidak ada lagi perdebatan tidak penting yang harus ikut andil dalam kisah mereka. Dan ia berharap mereka tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain karena semua adalah MVP, pemain penting yang mengisi hari masing masing terutama bagi maknae yang kini beranjak dewasa.

 _Project 3.0_

 _00:00_

BOOM!

Sontak mereka semua menatap sumber suara ledakan. Sepersekian detik kemudian mereka sudah menatap tangga dan mulai berdiri saat mendapati seseorang dengan rambut hitamnya berlutut dengan sebuah petasan di tangannya. Nafasnya terengah seperti peserta lari maraton yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan. Memenangkan, karena Chanyeol memang menang melawan waktu yang menahannya.

"sudah kubilang kau pasti akan datang!" teriak Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu sebelum Sehun menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Teman seperjuangannya yang berhasil meraih mimpi mimpi semu yang kini terpampang jelas beberapa sentimeter didepan mata.

"lain kali jangan pernah memilih tempat bertingkat lagi. Ini benar benar membunuh" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya menuju permukaan atap bangunan yang cukup kuat.

"oke aku mengaku salah untuk itu. Tetapi sekarang kau sudah sampai bukan?"

"tentu saja sampai, aku meninggalkan koperku disana" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tangga dibelakangnya dengan ibu jari.

"kau bekerja keras"

Sehun meninggalkan mereka bertiga disana lalu menuju koper Chanyeol dan berusaha membawanya keatas. Ini rencananya jadi ia yang harus bertanggung jawab, bukan? Lagipula anggap saja tamu VIP dari London harus mendapat perlakuan khusus yaitu jasa pengangangkatan koper langsung oleh Oh Sehun yang terhormat.

Sehun kembali saat tangan ketiga temannya sudah memegang sebotol minuman isotonik dingin yang ia bawa. Mereka menunggunya untuk ikut bergabung dan membuat sebuah lingkaran yang sempurna dengan dia didalamnya.

"lima belas tahun" gumam Chanyeol pelan, masih dapat terdengar oleh tiga teman lainnya.

"bukan waktu yang singkat. Kita harus bisa lebih lama dari ini. Lima belas tahun itu masih remaja, masih panjang perjalanannya" lanjutnya

"cukup percaya satu sama lain dan tidak ada rahasia diantara kita. Bukan hanya Yixing, Sehun, Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tetapi kita semua." ujar Yixing setelah menenggak habis minuman isotoniknya.

"lagipula cara berteman kita itu cukup unik. Kita saling berjauhan, bahkan aku dan Sehun pun harus menempuh jarak yang panjang agar bisa bertemu. Kita semua sama sama punya schedule yang padat tetapi syukurlah masih bisa disini, tidak melupakan satu sama lain. Ini.. bagiku ini mengagumkan" ujar Baekhyun

"menurutku disitu poin pentingnya. Kita semua sibuk, tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dan bertemu seperti orang orang lain tetapi kita tetap bersahabat dan tidak lupa janji belasan tahun yang lalu itu. Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti kalian" Sehun sedikit tersenyum. Entah mengapa matanya jadi merasa panas.

"oh ya Baek, kita semua sudah ada disini. Jadi, apa isi kotak yang kau bawa?" tagih si maknae sambil melirik kotak putih yang terletak disebelah box box miliknya.

"oh, ini kue ulang tahun. Atau lebih pas disebut kue anniversary?" Baekhyun membuka kotak putih itu lalu terlihatlah sebuah kue berbentuk lingkaran berwarna coklat. Ia memasangkan beberapa lilin lalu menyalakannya dengan korek api yang ia dapatkan dari saku celananya.

"make a wish"

Mereka semua menunduk tanpa pengecualian. Entah apa yang mereka harapkan, tidak ada yang tau. Cukup mereka saja hingga suatu saat Tuhan mengabulkannya, membuat bukti nyata yang dapat mereka rasakan sendiri.

"oke, sekarang tiup lilinnya" Mereka meniup lilin itu bersama seakan meniup semua harapan mereka agar ikut terbang bersama angin menuju langit.

Belum juga Baekhyun mengambil pisau plastik untuk memotong kue, mereka sudah sibuk mengambil handphone masing masing dan mengambil gambar kue Baekhyun dengan tulisan _"#15Yearswith4MVP"_ diatasnya. Tentu saja si pemilik sekaligus pembuat kue tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mengambil foto hasil karyanya lagi. Baginya ini sebuah masterpiece, tidak salah kalau ia ingin mengabadikannya berkali kali.

"sudah sudah, aku ingin memotongnya" ucap Baekhyun

"biar aku saja" Yixing menyanggah

"kemarikan pisaunya" dan sekarang Chanyeol ikut menimpali

"astaga siapa saja asal kue itu cepat terpotong" mungkin memang Sehun satu satunya orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing disini.

"karena ini kue punyaku jadi aku yang memotong. Tenang saja aku adil"

Kue buatan Baekhyun tidak buruk, rasanya manis dengan komposisi yang pas. Rupanya Baekhyun banyak belajar sejak membuka cafe impiannya.

"oke, jadi hari ini kita kemana saja?" pertanyaan Yixing membuat Sehun tersenyum puas, setelah lama menunggu akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut temannya.

"jadi setelah ini kita berempat akan tidur di hotel, aku sudah menentukannya. Lalu sekitar jam tujuh kita akan pergi ke sekolah dasar, jika tidak bisa masuk mungkin kita bisa melompat atau—"

"bagaimana kalau ketauan cctv?" Bakehyun memotong pembicaraannya

"kita bayar saja lalu semuanya selesai. Lagipula kita tidak macam macam, dia ikut pun kita keliling juga tidak masalah. Sehun, lanjutkan"

"tentu saja kalian tau apa yang akan kita lakukan disana. Lalu kita akan pergi ke minimarket dekat sekolah dulu, ingat? Membeli es krim lalu kita akan naik kereta menuju jamsil, lotte world. Lalu pergi ke coex lalu cofioca lalu ke namsan. Setelah itu kita bebas kemana saja, mencari makanan mungkin? Ada yang keberatan?"

Mereka semua diam. Diam berarti iya.

"Baekhyun-ah dan Yixing-ah, ku harap kalian menikmatinya meski kalian bukan masyarakat biasa lagi" lanjut Sehun.

Ketika jarum jam sudah condong keangka dua, mereka berempat mulai bersiap untuk pulang. Sambil menuruni tangga, mereka membawa benda masing masing menuju lantai terbawah dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"untung saja mobilmu mampu mengangkut koper kita semua, Hun" ujar Chanyeol masih dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Tidak lain karena koper miliknya adalah koper terberat dari yang lain.

"aku sudah memperhitungkannya." Sehun memutar kunci lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk melaju menuju hotel yang sudah ia booking sehari yang lalu. Hotel yang akan sedikit membuat mereka teringat masa remajanya yang berharga. Tidak dapat ternilai.

"Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun Zhang Yixing"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"terima kasih lima belas tahunnya"

 _18 Juli 2015_

 _Project 3.0 – 4 Most Valuable Person dimulai_

.

.

 _Friends is someone who understands your past, believes in your future and accepts you today just the way you are._

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih 3 tahunnya, buat 4MVP. Makasih udah mau jadi temen Luge yang absurd ini. Makasih buat semuanya. Tanpa kalian gue gaakan kayak sekarang termasuk nulis ff ini. 520!**

 **-JKYL-HJHJ-**

 **Sengaja banget buat endingnya kayak gini hehe. Thanks for reading, guys! Dan selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakan! Jangan lupa review, oke. Thankseu**


End file.
